The present invention relates to the Christmas lights and more particularly to a tubular string of the Christmas lights which is convenient to manufacture and can be cut into different length to cope with the requirement of the user.
Previously, people dried to dispose one or several strings of the Christmas lights into a transparent hose to form a tubular string of the Christmas lights in order to protect the lights from external water or damagement. However, if any one of the lights inside the hose is damaged, the whole string of the lights may be failed and is difficult to repair. A typical tubular string of the Christmas lights 10 is therefore available as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3. This type of the Christmas lights comprises a transparent hose 11, an arcuate strip 12 disposed into the hose 11, two bunches of copper wires 13 and 14 integral with the arcuate strip 12 and parallel extending along the length of the strip 12, a plurality of the Christmas lights 15 and 16 spacedly disposed into the hose 11 and alternately connected with the single wires 131 from the bunch 13 or 141 from the bunch 14, a plurality of intermediate wires 151 and 161 which connect the lights 15 and 16 into a string, a plug 17 connected to one end of the hole 11 having a pair of blades 171 and 172 respectively engageable with the bunches of wires 13 and 14 and a socket 18 connected to the other end of the hose 11 having a pair of outlet respectively engageable with the bunch of wires 13 and 14.
This type of tubular string of the Christmas lights has an advantage that it can be cut into different length to cope with the requirement of the site to which it decorates. However, it has also a great disadvantage of difficulty to manufacture. Because, the single wires 131 and 141 must be regularly drawn away from inside the areuate strip 12 and then welded with lights respectively this job is very wearisome and wastes time and manpower.